


Love is the Sweetest Pain

by stars28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean cares for the Impala, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sam Leaves for Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dad fight, Dean goes outside and takes care of the Impala. At least she always needs washing, waxing and tune-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the Sweetest Pain

_"Only love can hurt like this_  
 _But it's the sweetest pain,_  
 _Burning hot through my veins,_  
 _Love is torture makes me more sure_  
 _Only love can hurt like this…"_  
**\- Only Love Can Hurt Like This, Paloma Faith.**

* * *

When Sam and Dad were fighting about Sam's acceptance letter to Stanford, Dean's favourite thing to do was to go outside and take care of the Impala. At least she was there, requiring washes, waxes and tune-ups. She still had to be looked after, unlike Sammy, who was wanting out of this life.

* * *

**Mayfield, Kentucky.**

Sometimes, when he was carefully, lovingly, washing the black bonnet of the Impala with warm soapy water from a 'borrowed' bucket, Dean could understand Sam's need to get away. If anyone should, it was Sam. Dean's kid brother was smart, possibly smart than their Dad. Not that Dean would ever voice that opinion. He wasn't like Sam in that respect, though he would be the first to admit that they _were_ alike in many other respects. But he knew that Sam would never see that. His younger brother would only ever see the 'solider' that Dean put on for Dad. Sam would never see the pain that crossed Dean's face when the shouting started up, just before Dean went from the motel room, slamming the rickety door behind him.

* * *

**Rexburg, Idaho.**

At other times, Dean resented his brother for tearing the family apart. This feeling usually came when Dad had gone out after arguing with Sam, and Dean hadn't been able to escape outside to the Impala, even though she desperately needed a wash after being covered in mud on the last hunt three states ago.

The resentment was enough for Dean to break his usual 'cool' exterior of taking whatever Sam said and just letting it wash over him, it made him want to hurt Sam back just for a split second.

"Hey Sam." He said, crossing the motel room to the door.

"What?" Sam snapped, glaring at his older brother with such ferocity Dean was surprised he didn't self-combust just standing there.

"I'm going to wash the Impala. Stay here."

Sam's parting shot as Dean left the motel room was, "You care more about that damn car and hunting than you do me!"

_Oh Sammy, if you knew me at all you would know that is not true,_ he thought as he opened the Impala's boot.

* * *

**Gresham, Oregon.**

When the fighting finally stopped it was because Sam had stormed out of the door, and Dean instantly knew that the fighting was preferable to the silence his brother left behind. He glanced at Dad and saw that he was on the way to becoming drunk, holding a bottle of cheap-as-fuck whiskey and not bothering with a grimy glass.

Dean's family was split – possibly permanently – and all he could do was get in the shiny black Impala that he had waxed just that night and drive after his younger brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that I thought up while waxing the car with my Dad this morning.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :D


End file.
